Battle of the Blades
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: AU Donna plans an outdoor surprise for Ed but ends up getting a lot more than she planned for as the evening draws to a close.


**Title: Battle of the Blades **

**Summary:** AU Donna plans an outdoor surprise for Ed but ends up getting a lot more than she planned for as the evening draws to a close.

**Disclaimer: ** Ah you know write? Ed's with me and well yeah that's about it…lol

**A/N:** Okay so only 2 more in this series to go and hope you all like this one and are still sticking with our AU couple this follows after 'Concert Under the Stars' in the AU date series progression so hopefully you have all kept up with them. And you all should know this by now right? **Remember same AU disclaimer applies in these AU stories of mine for our couple (there is no Sophie and no Hank = no cheating b/c well that is lame!)**

* * *

"Is that it?" Wordy asks Ed as he comes up behind his best friend and watches him shove a small packet into his locker and then pull his black hoodie over it.

"It could be," Ed turns around to greet Wordy with a coy smile. "Don't think I've ever been this nervous," Ed replies as his smile turns into a frown; as Wordy slaps him on the back and chuckles.

"Trust me fearless team leader…you will be," Wordy teases as Ed shakes his head, closes his locker and heads out of the quiet locker room; wanting to talk to Donna a bit before their shift starts. But as soon as he rounds the corner he sees her near the entrance talking to a man he doesn't recognize.

"Jake are you sure you can?" Donna asks in a quite tone, not realizing that she's being observed.

"Trust me I can make it happen."

"At no extra cost?"

"I am. Besides I can see how much this means to you."

"You are the best," Donna replies as she gives him a warm hug and then pulls back with a warm smile. "I'll text you if there is a change otherwise it should be as we planned."

"Sounds like a plan," Jake responds as he gives her hand a small squeeze. "Anything for you. Was good to see you again, really you look great."

"Thanks you too."

_Jake? Who the hell is this guy? Is she for real? A new man already? What? _Ed pulls back and grits his teeth; telling himself it was nothing; but his timing was off as when he pulled away he had missed some key information as to the identity of the man he had just seen hugging his girlfriend.

"Ed?" Wordy walks up to him with curious glance. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Ed replies as Wordy looks around the corner and then sees Donna walking up to Tom.

"I see Donna and Tom…I don't see an issue?"

"It's nothing," Ed insists as he pushes himself away from the wall and heads toward the team one meeting room; Wordy looking at him with a frown.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't know," Wordy answers Donna as he turns to her with a small shrug. "Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Maybe," she sighs as she looks past him into the team one meeting room, watching Ed heading for the large picture windows and just looking outside; his back to them. "Be right back," she softly offers as she pushes past Wordy and heads toward Ed.

Ed sees her reflection in the window and can't help but feel his lips curl into a small smile; his brain warning him to keep his jealousy at bay and wait until he has all facts before jumping to rash conclusions.

"Hey."

"Hey," Ed replies with a small frown.

"So…we still on for tonight?" Donna asks with some hesitation as Ed remains fixed in place before slowly turning around to face her.

"Are we?" He asks point blank.

"I think so," she replies with a frown as she slightly cocks her head and furrows her brow. "Unless…you…have something else to do?" Donna inquires with a remorseful expression; her facial disappointment instantly tugging at Ed's heart strings and forcing pangs of guilt to wash over him.

"I guess it'll depend on the day right? You know if there is an SIU hearing and all?"

"Okay."

"Unless you have other plans or something…"

"Other plans? Ed? What? What other plans? I have a surprise planned for us. My turn remember?"

"Donna…"

"Still sore about the other day?"

"It's just that…"

"Hey if you don't want to go then…"

"Eddie, Donna," Greg greets them as he enters the room; unaware of the tension-filled discussion the two are currently engaged in.

"Morning. Okay well…time to get the day started," Donna utters somewhat curtly as she gives Greg a smile and nod and then turns to leave; heading toward Wordy with a frown and Ed cursing the fact that he allowed the tension to continue.

"Donna…"

"I'll talk to you later Ed," Donna calls back just as she reaches Wordy. "Tell Shelly thanks for the idea but um…yeah doesn't sound like it's gonna work tonight."

"What? Did Ed just cancel?"

"I think maybe another night," she huffs as she pushes past and heads for her own team.

"Damn it Ed," Wordy groans in an undertone as the rest of the team appears, slowly heading for the meeting room. He locks eyes with Ed as he nears and offers him a visual but silent _'what was that all about?' _as he nears the table and takes his seat. But Ed's facial expression remains stoic and Wordy can only hope that what he helped Donna plan wasn't all in vain.

"So how did…okay…whoa wanna talk about it?" Tom asks Donna as he nears, her fingers snapping a pencil in half just as he enters. "Ed put the whites in with the colors?" He teases.

"You know I am just being overly paranoid," she mutters as she tosses away the eraser end of the pencil and then continues on with the other end.

"Okay…about what?"

"Ed."

"Ed…paranoid about…something happen besides mixed up laundry?"

"First off I don't do his laundry and secondly…" her voice rattles off as Tom gingerly plucks the remaining bits of pencil from her tight grasp.

"I know I was kidding. So what happened with Ed? This still about the other day?"

"No…maybe…I don't know. Damn it maybe it is…maybe it's nothing. So he doesn't want to go tonight."

"Tonight? Oh the big surprise date. It can be another night can't it?"

"Actually. It can't…oh I knew this was a bad idea," Donna groans as she leans back in her chair and looks at her team leader with a heavy frown.

"Give it a few hours…end of shift and then see. If you are still getting a bad vibe…"

"Yeah…another night," she nods as she grabs the pencil from his grasp. "Come on…let's start patrolling. Keep ourselves visual out there." She finishes her note and then pushes herself away from the table; her lips about to tell something more to Tom when a hot call comes over the speakers and she watches Ed rushing for the lockers and then disappearing from view.

"I hope it's still on tonight," she whispers as she heads for the weapons locker to help her team gear up. _Damn it Ed, I just wish you'd talk to me._

XXXXXXXX

"So…wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what? The call we are heading to?"

"Yeah because I want to know why our gunman blew off his serious girlfriend this morning for no reason."

"You saw?"

"I wasn't the only one. What happened?" Wordy presses.

"Nothing okay? Just that…things are strained right now. Maybe what I bought was a bad idea."

"First off you followed your heart…you need to do that more so than your thick head."

"Okay so I was wrong."

"Did you tell her that? Or have you two just sat and stewed about it?"

Ed's mind briefly flashes back to a rather emotional discussion after a very tense standoff for team three that ended with more than one fatality.

_'You could have been next. He shot at you point blank.'_

_'I had my vest on Ed!'_

_'You dropped your weapon when…'_

_'Look this was my call not yours. I don't come to your calls and…'_

_'Show concern if I was shot point blank in the chest? You'd rake me over the coals.'_

_'Right but it still hasn't changed anything has it?' Donna retorted as the two of them stood face to face in a heated showdown. 'The solution wasn't what we wanted but that wasn't your call, it was mine.'_

_'Fine, you wanna go and get yourself needlessly killed then so be it.'_

"It was a bad day."

"And you two talked after that right?"

"Two SIU calls, an overnight transfer and then…"

"You didn't," Wordy groans.

"And then I see her talking and laughing and hugging…some strange guy this morning…"

"Grandfather?" Wordy smirks as Ed looks over at him with pursed lips. "What a new man? Now you're over reacting. Just because you two had an argument…"

"A very public and heated argument."

"Only Tom and I heard," Wordy reminds him. "But even still, it doesn't mean she's going to just break up and then find some stooge and start flaunting him in front of your face. She wouldn't do that and you know it."

"Stooge?" Ed's eyebrows arch.

"You two are so alike. Maybe it was her mechanic."

"She doesn't hug her mechanic like that…oh hell maybe she does…" Ed groans as Wordy chuckles. "What?"

"Nothing, red blooded alpha male. Does the poor guy know who she's dating? Trust me if he did…he'd run like hell."

"I'd still get him at a distance," Ed lightly scoffs. "Maybe I'm just…"

"Jealous?"

"You want me to admit that don't you?"

"Hey you always told me you were above that."

"Never seen her hug another man before," Ed grumbles as they near their destination.

"Put those emotions aside and go tonight. You gotta repair that rift and it's up to you now to do it."

"Me? Wordy…"

"Ed you started the argument…you have to finish it."

"Copy…that," Ed mutters under his breath. But as he brings the SUV to a stop he knows

XXXXXXXX

"Quiet today, Ed will come around you know that."

"It was a stupid argument."

"You nearly died and he was…"

"Panicking for no reason. It was in the vest and…"

"And he didn't have all the facts."

"Doesn't give him the right to go off on me in public like that. Who's side are you on?"

"The poor worried male," Tom smirks. "Hey I agree…he was a bit too…have you two talked since then?"

"No…it was just…no okay? Things are strained and…and I just wanted tonight to happen. Maybe I should give it a few more days?"

"Ed has all the details right? He'll be there."

"You sure?"

"I'll strap him to the roof and bring him myself if I have to," Tom chuckles as Donna looks over with a small frown. "He'll be there. On his own."

"We've never gone this long without speaking more than a few words and Jake's only working tonight."

"So awesome he's gonna help you out like that. He does owe you a few."

"I'm just glad things worked out as well as they have for him. And Gracie is doing fine, she's recovering so well and yeah…am really happy for them."

"They're alive thanks to you," Tom looks over with a friendly smile.

"Okay…let's take this call," Donna interjects in haste as their radio cracks to life.

XXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Donna enters the quiet SRU headquarters, rubbing the back of her neck as she slowly heads toward Winnie's station.

"Tough day?" Winnie lightly quips.

"Yes it seems for all of us. Is um…Ed back from SIU?"

"Not yet. Maybe it's taking longer than expected," Winnie shrugs.

"Right. Okay thanks," Donna replies with a small fake smile as she pulls away and heads for the men's locker room; entering the quiet space and walking up to Ed's locker. She slowly pulls it open and then feels her heart sink as she sees his street clothes missing. _SIU remember?_

"SIU…right," Donna sighs as she closes the locker and turns with a small gasp to see Wordy watching. "He went home right?"

"I tried his cell but no answer. Sorry," Wordy huffs.

"No that's okay…I guess…"

"Go tonight, as you planned."

"Wordy…he's pulling back and…"

"Trust me doesn't want to pull back. He's just…he'll be there. Just go."

"This is the only night Jake can work and…"

"Jake?"

"Oh sorry, he's an old friend and I saved him and his family and he said…he manages the ri…never mind."

"That's who…oh damn…" Wordy curses as he realizes just who Ed witnessed her sharing the moment with.

"Wordy?"

"Just go okay? Trust me just go. Ed will be there."

"Okay…goodnight," Donna nods as she offers Wordy a heavy sigh and then turns and leaves; not noticing Wordy pulling his phone and frantically trying to get a hold of Ed and explain who the man with Donna was this morning and put his original plan back in motion. _Come on Ed pick up…he's harmless!_

Donna slowly weaves through traffic, heading for the downtown core and wondering if indeed Ed would show up or the night would be a total bust. She knows she's partly to blame for not connecting with him sooner after the tense discussion but in both of their defenses the timing wasn't right and knew a simple five minute discussion wasn't going so suffice. _Still…we shoulda talked already._

She pulls into the busy parking lot of the Nathan Phillips Square and looks around for Ed's car; feeling her heart sink when she sees every other vehicle but his. "Right…" she huffs as she decides to pull into a parking spot and go see Jake and tell him the evening is off. "Might as well do that in person," she sighs as she gets out and heads for the busy entrance to the outdoor skating rink. Friday night at eight was couples date night for the romantic outdoor venue and since she knows how much Ed loves hockey, skating and just being outdoors, she had figured it would be the perfect surprise for their Friday night date night.

"Damn it Ed," Donna mutters as she nears the entrance; giving the happy couples around her a small glare and just praying that Jake won't ask too many questions and she can escape and go home to a big glass of scotch. She falls into line, unaware of the person coming up behind her.

"Wait your turn," she replies curtly to a slight tap on her shoulder; not turning around. A few moments later she nears the entrance and feels her stomach tighten and eyes want to water out of sheer frustration. "Hi, I'm here…"

"She's with me," Ed's warm voice is heard, making Donna turn around in utter shock; earning a small sheepish smile from the man she had just curtly replied to. Ed's hand takes her by the elbow and gently steers her away from the modest lineup. "That is…if she's still with me?" He asks with a swallow.

"I thought you…sorry I snapped back there."

"Should know better than to sneak up on you like that," Ed quickly confesses. "Donna I'm sorry about the other day. I heard the call…you went into the line of fire and Tom said…okay no excuses. I'm sorry I overreacted like that. It wasn't fair and then…a few days passed and…"

"And both of us were busy and never made the effort to talk to the other. Ed we can't do that again."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"I am too…I shoulda just left it and we talked later," she replies in truth as she gratefully accepts a warm hug and hungry kiss. "I thought you weren't coming tonight."

"Blame SIU," Ed slightly frowns. "But this is a great venue."

"So you like it?"

"Always wanted to come."

"You've never skated out here before?"

"Never on date night," he admits with a warm smile. "Come on."

Donna's heart skips several happy beats as she willingly allows his arm to wrap around her waist as they head for the admission booth; Ed paying for their two tickets and then the two of them getting their skates and heading out onto the ice.

"Been awhile?" Donna slightly giggles as Ed's legs wobble as they break apart for a few seconds. "Just don't…hey…" she laughs as he grabs her hand; his thick frame threatening to take them both down. But he pulls her close and manages to steady himself and then look at her with a warm gaze.

"I've got you," she whispers as he brushes a small flake from her hair.

"Yes you do," he assures her as they finally pull apart and then start to effortlessly glide along the ice, slowly weaving in between other couples.

"Just like riding a bike…"

"Now you feel like a pro," Donna praises.

"Should I enlist with the Leafs next season?"

"Think there will be one?"

"How about Battle of the Blades?" Ed remarks casually, making Donna look at him in shock. "What?"

"Battle of the Blades? You…really? You've watched that?"

"Sometimes they play…"

"Ed you hate reality TV," she playfully reminds him.

"Yeah but there's nothing on late night when I get home and…"

"Ah so that's what you do…watch lame TV reruns."

"Well I'm sure if you were there I'd have something more productive to do," he playfully growls in her ear, forcing her to emit a small laugh as they continue to glide outside in the cool night air.

"Yeah like trying to wrestle away the remote."

"I don't mind wrestling," he wags his brows making her just shake her head and giggle. His hands suddenly slip to her waist and start to slowly push her in front of him, always making sure to keep her on her feet and not cause an accident. But just as they round the corner, the couple in front of them stops suddenly forcing both of them to look up with wide eyes but not able to stop in time.

"Ohh…that hurts," Ed groans as he looks at the other male on the ice a few feet away. "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah sorry. My wife's idea tonight…I can't skate to well."

"We're so sorry. I thought it would be fun," the wife utters in haste as she tries to stand up. Ed quickly gets up; bracing his skates and helping up Donna first and then the other male; Donna helping his wife.

"You two hurt?"

"Only my pride," the husband groans. "Butr I am having fun. Thanks," he replies with a smile as he gives Ed a friendly nod and the two of them are on their way.

"Are you okay? That was quite the fall."

"That's because you fell on me," Ed teases back, earning himself a small slap and then a chuckle.

"You are trouble," Donna smirks as they skate one more round and then head for the skate friendly concession stand; getting two hot chocolates and finding a table close to the twinkling rink. "What?" Donna asks as she notices Ed's gaze concentrate on something in the distance.

"I nearly cancelled on this," he replies softly as he turns and looks at her in torment.

"Wordy have anything to do with it?"

"Actually…I wanted to be here. But I did…"

"Yeah but you didn't," Donna reminds him as her hand pulls from the warm inner confines of her glove and rest on his cooling bare skin. "You're here and that's what counts the most."

"Thought you might have wanted to…"

"What? Break up? Ed I know you and your…"

"Temper?"

"Emotional concern. Which most of the time you keep carefully guarded away in public. But sometimes…when you let it slip – boy you really let it slip. I love that you are concerned for me and you know I am the same when you have a hot call that I think you've over extended yourself needlessly."

"Quite the team huh."

"I love our team," she replies as she leans in for a kiss and then pulls back with a small giggle. "Your nose is cold."

"So are my ears," he admits dryly.

"You wanna go?" She asks with some a hint of disappointment.

"No. I'm having too good a time," he confesses with a warm smile. They talk about the romantic venue that has been an established part of the downtown Toronto winter nightlife for many years; talking about the music…the lights and where they'd go for a tasty late night snack after they were done skating and ready to warm up.

"Wanna race?" Donna playfully dares.

"Seriously? You'd lose," Ed boasts, forcing her to look at him in shock.

"In your dreams Lane."

"Okay…to that end?"

"Loser buys dinner."

"You're on."

The two of them both start off quickly, wanting to take advantage of the small break in the skating crowds as they both push themselves toward the edge; each wanting to obtain bragging rights.

"Oh and the girls win!" Donna shouts happily as her skate touches the edge as Ed reaches her a few seconds later.

"You…cheated…" he pants lightly as she looks at him and shakes his head.

"Nice try," she retorts as they both laugh and then get back onto the ice, Donna's arm looping through Ed's as they both talk about the first time they were outdoor skating and the last time they were actually at this location.

"You know I'd like to try that on your parent's property," Donna confesses after Ed had told her about how his father made their own outdoor rink on their large rural property and him and Roy spent hours playing broom ball.

"I think that can be arranged," Ed replies softly. But a few seconds later they both listen as the music stops and then a certain familiar song starts up; prompting Ed to look at Donna in wonder. "This is…"

"Yup, our song."

"Our song," he repeats in a whisper. "How did you arrange this?"

"A friend helped me."

"Wordy?" Ed asks in confusion making her smile.

"No. Jake…he's…"

"Jake?" Ed asks in haste, his mind racing back to the moment at the start of the day. _Thanks Jake…_

"Yeah did I…did I mention Jake before?"

"No I just…heard this mo…never mind. What?"

"Ed? Wait were you…oh no you saw us this morning and…"

"I saw you hug and him tell you how great you looked and…"

"What else did you hear?"

"Nothing. I swear…I left after that."

"You shoulda kept eavesdropping," she retorts lightly. "And you thought…Ed…"

"What? You were mad at me and…"

"And thought that I could…"

"No…no okay I just saw that and…"

"And you were jealous?"

"I over reacted," Ed huffs as they slow their stride. "I should have asked before…"

"Ed, I love you…despite the fact that you have a very thick head at times," she smirks.

"I should have asked," he admits in misery. "Who is he really?"

"I've known Jake since high school and he…well he hit some hard times and when I was in vice one call was him. Boy he was strung out when I found him and I just couldn't let him go. I kept him hidden from his dealer until it was over…took him to rehab…got him back with his wife and daughter. I reminded him his daughter Gracie, who's battling cancer needs her father and…" her voice trails off as she looks away; Ed's mind mentally kicking him for jumping to such a rash conclusion.

"And he…he begged for my help and two months after that I returned him to his family, clean…he got on a program, they backed him and he got himself fully clean and…that was five years ago. Now he manages this place and his daughter is cancer free. So yeah he came by this morning to say he was working tonight and at this time would play our song…I hugged him like I'd hug Wordy or Spike, as a brother and nothing more."

"Donna I'm so sorry," Ed groans as he looks at her with a heavy frown, her hand pulling from its glove and resting on his cool cheek. "Forgive me for jumping to very wrong conclusions?"

"Silly man," she teases as he leans in closer, his warm lips crushing hers as the world around them slowly moves; the music filling their head with the song they had declared theirs not too many months ago.

Ed pulls back with a serious expression, making Donna cock her head and look at him with a puzzled expression. "You're mad?"

"I'm not mad. Okay I'm a little mad," she admits lightly. "Next time…"

"Next time I'll just walk up and…"

"Punch him in the mouth?"

"Hey at least I wasn't armed at the time," Ed counters to which she nods in agreement.

"Yes and for that I am thankful. Jake is harmless and only wants me to be happy. You make me happy so trust me he likes you."

"I love you," Ed states out of the blue, causing her smile to widen even further.

"I love you too."

"These past few days have been hell…Donna every day when I come home alone…it's hell. I'm not…I don't want to be alone anymore," he pauses as his mind and heart race; his brain knowing how tough romantic confessions were for him much less a proposal that would change their lives forever. For the better.

"I love you more than anything and I don't want to lose you. I want to come home to you and fall asleep with you and wake up with you and…I want you in my life…every day of my life. Donna…" Ed pauses again, as he pulls out the little black box that Wordy had spied in his locker earlier. "I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" He asks as he slowly tries to get down on one knee on the ice, Jake shining the spotlight on them as the rest of the couples slow to witness the romantic gesture.

Her eyes had already started to mist as soon as he told her he loved her more than anything; the heartfelt sentiment instantly forcing her love for him to swell even more. She had suspected a proposal was coming soon but never imagined it would be tonight…tonight it was perfect, how could she say no?

The second his words finish, she's on her knees, arms wrapped around his neck and her lips meeting his as their ears pick up happy around of applause.

"Yes," she whispers in a loving tone as she pulls back slightly and allows Ed to push the modest diamond ring up her fourth finger.

_"Congratulations Ed and Donna!" Jake's voice is heard over the loud speaker as their song ends; another round of happy applause erupts around them._

"I love you so much you silly man," Donna utters as they both slowly stand up. "Mrs. Lane…I like the sound of that."

"Me too," Ed whispers as he offers her one more kiss and their hands clasp tightly. "So…about Jake…"

"What about him?"

"I'd like to meet him."

"Tell you what…a few more laps, then we'll go and both personally thank him and then…dinner. Sound good?"

"Sounds like the perfect plan…to a perfect evening," Ed replies warmly.

"But one thing first…" Donna pulls back and turns around, picking something up and keeping Ed blind until she turns around and pelts him with a snowball. "You earned this!"

"Oh really?" He states in surprise as he chases after her, scooping up a handful of snow and tossing it at her, catching her in the back. She offers a small squeal as he hits her right in the shoulder; her white bomb catching him in the thigh. She offers a laugh as he runs after her, Donna ducking out of his grasp and then trying to pick up another.

"I got you!" Ed grins as he wraps his arms around her and forces the offending snowball to the ground before she can take further action.

"Yes…" she looks up warmly as their lips meet, "you do."

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay so one more one shot to wrap this series and am sure you can guess what comes next hehe…so hope you like this and please do review before you go and thanks so much!


End file.
